


Welcome Home

by Ducky1783



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi rescues Eren and raises him, M/M, Neko Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783





	Welcome Home

Levi quite liked Autumn.  
  
The way the days were nice and cool, and the colors and the crisp noise that the leaves made when they fell to the ground and the satisfying crunching noise they made when he ran on them. He could also enjoy a nice hot cup of tea and keep himself warm while he was drinking it. Granted the cafe's he often went to were filled with people and they were a little noisier than the raven liked, he enjoyed going to them. Watching how the other patrons interacted with everyone else, and the barista that worked there was really nice and didn't give him a headache, unlike a certain bespectacled person that Levi called a friend. The raven came to learn that the barista's name was Krista, and she was a Neko, a human-cat hybrid. The silver eyed male didn't see many of those around, and the only ones he knew were Krista, his 12 year old cousin Mikasa and Erwin's boyfriend Armin. Armin was a curious little thing, always reading books and asking to come with Erwin to work so he could explore the many rooms and read outside in the little garden behind the building. Levi enjoyed Armin's company, the blonde was quiet most of the time, calculating eyes taking in everything around him and figuring out things that Levi had no idea about. Since the boy was half cat though, he was probably seeing things that Levi couldn't. The raven wouldn't be surprised if there were ghosts or other spirits in his house or anywhere else the two hung out.  
  
One day while Levi was out on his morning run, he discovered something that would change his life forever.

* * *

The day Levi found Eren was a day like any other. The raven was out on his morning run, and he'd stopped in at the café he always stopped in at. Saying hello to Krista and her girlfriend Ymir that was there leaning against the counter. The freckled brunette gave Levi a nod, the raven giving one right back before he ordered, paid for his tea and left with another 'thanks' towards the blonde Neko. On his way home, he was taking the long way back to his house to get some fresh air after being cooped up in his office for three days straight, when he heard the meow. Levi, being the man he was, was going to ignore it before it came again. Only this time it sounded weak and strangled. The raven decided that he wasn't going to let the poor thing suffer, so he adventures into the dark, disgusting alley to find an _extremely _skinny chocolate colored cat with gorgeous Caribbean eyes. He picked the poor cat up, scowling slightly at the stench and dirtiness of it before tucking it into his jacket and making the walk home.  
  
——

As soon as Levi had gotten home, he immediately put the poor cat into the tub. He was going to clean the cat first, and then feed it some food. He wasn't planning on keeping it, but he felt bad enough to consider the idea.  
  
"I'll be right back." The raven told the cat, he was sure it didn't understand him."Let me change real quick and get you something to eat for after I'm done bathing you. You look like you haven't eaten in days."  
  
The cat let out another pitiful meow, and Levi ignored the pang that went through his heart. He really did feel bad for the poor thing. He walked into the kitchen where he could grab something for the cat. He found a can of tuna that he was going to make into a tuna salad for lunch and set it onto the counter, he also filled a little bowl with water and set it next to the tuna. He hurried into his room and quickly changed into a tank top and basketball shorts. Then he hurried back into the kitchen and snatched up the tuna and water before rushing back into the bathroom and setting them down on the floor before picking up the poor cat and putting him in the sink instead.  
  
"You're small enough that you'll fit in the sink," Levi told the cat. "I'll get you back to normal in no time... hopefully." He turned on the water and grabbed some soap. he didn't have any pet soap because he'd never had a pet before he found the cat.  
  
"I should really give you a name." The raven muttered. "I'll call you... Eren."  
  
The cat let out a few weak purrs after that and stood still while Levi washed him. The poor thing couldn't have fought back even if it wanted to, he was too skinny and weak to really do anything but stand and take a few steps. After Levi had finished cleaning Eren, he took him out of the sink and set him on the floor where he placed the open can of tuna and the bowl of water. The raven dried Eren off as best he could and watched as he ate, getting up before the brown cat had finished the first can and brought back two more. Levi was going to make sure that this cat had eaten until he couldn't eat anymore. He didn't like seeing stray animals, especially when they were so skinny they were literally skin and bones. He reached out and ran a hand down Eren's back. The cat pushed his back into Levi's hand and let out a slightly less pitiful meow.  
  
Little did the raven know, that he had just changed his life. For the better.

* * *

About four weeks after Levi had decided to take in the poor cat he found in the alleyway, you could hardly tell that Eren was the same cat. He had grown and he was less skin and bones and more fat and fur. Levi made sure that they were both eating healthy and working out so that way they didn't gain any unneeded weight. The raven wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he had grown attached to the brown cat he had saved not too long ago. It was in the middle of one of these workouts that one of the ravens' friends decided to bust into his house, with no respect for Levi's peace, and shriek about Eren while the poor cat looked horrified and shot into the room Levi was in and let out a high pitched meow before he hid behind Levi's yoga mat.

"Hanji, are you abusing my cat?" Levi called to the brunet.  
  
"I wasn't _abusing _him!" The brunet yelled back. "When did you get him?"  
  
"About four weeks ago, he looked so pitiful. I had to bring him back and feed him."  
  
Hanji stepped into the doorway and leaned against it. "And you kept him?"  
  
Levi just shrugged, continuing to run on his treadmill.  
  
She smiled. "What's his name?"  
  
"Eren." The raven said simply. Eren peeked his head out from his hiding spot behind the mat and let out a curious mew.  
  
"Here Eren." Hanji cooed. Eren stood still.  
  
"C'mere Eren." The grey eyed male said after stepping off the treadmill and drying the back of his neck with a towel. The brown cat trotted out of his hiding spot and rubbed himself on the raven's legs.  
  
Hanji squealed and Levi and Eren both gave her unimpressed looks. The raven bent down to pick Eren up and he meowed and rubbed his face against the man's cheek.  
  
"Don't you wish you knew what he what was saying and thinking?" Hanji asked.

Levi blinked at her and turned away. “Sometimes, when he’s meowing like crazy and won’t stop. I wonder what the hell he’s yelling at.” He peered down at the bundle of fur in his arms and Eren looked back up at him with unblinking emerald eyes. The raven scratched behind one of his ears and the cat started purring.

“Do you know what breed he is?” Hanji asked as she tried to sneak her way around Levi to see Eren better. She tried to touch him and the cat whipped toward her and bared his teeth in a hiss. The brunet drew back her hand with wide eyes and grinned. “Feisty little one.”

Levi looked unbothered by the cats outburst and continued to pet him. “I did some research and found out that he’s a Burmese.”

“Ooooh, he’s really pretty. My guess would have been a Siamese, but he’s got an odd coloring for one.”

The raven let out a soft noise in response and set Eren back onto the floor. “Now is there a reason you’re here, or did you just come over to bother me?”

“You know me too well.”

* * *

The next time Hanji comes over, she’s dragging along Erwin and Armin.

“Leeeeeviiiiii~” The brunet singsongs as she opens the raven’s door, he really had to get that key back.

“What do you want Shit Specks?” Is the raven’s reply as he sips his tea and flips the page of his book.

“I brought friends!”

Levi turns just the slightest bit to see the two heads of blonde hair standing in his doorway. “Shitty Eyebrows and Armin,” the raven greets. “Did the psycho drag you here?”

Erwin laughs good-naturedly and looks toward his friend. “She did, but we also wanted to come because she told us that you had gotten yourself a new friend.”

“She did, did she?” The raven glances toward Hanji and raises a brow.

“I told them that you found a cat, and Armin wanted to see him.” The brunet replied.

“I want to see him,” Armin said, before looking at Levi with wide eyes. “That is… if you let me..?”

“I guess, it wouldn’t hurt to show you. If he can handle Hanji than you guys should be totally fine.” Levi set his book down on the coffee table after marking his place and put his tea down. “Follow me, I’ll see if I can find him. I haven’t got him a collar yet, so I don’t know where he is until he’s tripping me.” Levi led them through his house, looking for the blob of brown fur that he associates with his cat. “Where the fuck did that little shit go?” The raven asked as he searched his room. Eren liked to hang out in there, Levi didn’t know, nor care why.

“Try calling his name?” Armin suggested. “I know he’s not a dog, but maybe he’d come out of wherever he’s hiding.”

“Eren, where are you you little shit.” The grey eyed male called. “There’s people that want to see you.”

A faint meow was heard from another room and Armin’s ears perked him, the blonde’s tail swaying slightly. “He’s in the bathroom.”

Levi blinked at him before walking to the bathroom where, sure enough, that’s where Eren was. Sitting on top of the counter, right next to the raven’s toothbrush. “If you got fur on my toothbrush, I’ll kick you out of my house.”

Eren let out another meow, and hopped off the counter.

“He said that you’re mean.” Armin smiled and bent down to pick Eren up. “Hey there Eren, I’m Armin, the big scary looking man with even scarier eyebrows is Erwin.”

“Hey!” Erwin said. “No need to be rude.”

Armin giggled and nuzzled his face into the bigger blondes arm. “You know I was just joking.”

Eren meowed again and Armin looked back at him. “Yes, I can understand you. I’m a neko you see, I can turn into a cat if I wanted to, but I don’t much. Mostly cause this big oaf would kill me if he accidently stepped on me.”

“_Hey_!” Erwin cried. “You’re not being very nice.”

“Sorry, Erwin.”

Eren meows again and Armin gasps, staring at the cat like he’s just offended his dead grandma, which, he could have. Levi doesn’t speak cat.

“Rude!” The blonde neko whines. “How would you like it if I called _you _gross?”

Eren blinks at him and meows again.

“You’re around Levi too much.” Armin glares over at the aforementioned raven and holds Eren out to him. “Take him back, I don’t want him any more.”

Hanji and Erwin laughed while Levi took Eren back from Armin and raised a brow at the ball of fur in his arms.

“What did you say to him, you little shit.” The raven adjusted him in his arms and started petting him slowly. “Now what the hell are you all doing at my house, you’ve seen the cat, you can leave.”

Armin blinked at him and his ears slowly flattened to his head. “You’re mean.”

Levi gave him a look that said, _well duh_.

“You’re a bad influence on Eren.” The neko said before he turned and stomped into the raven’s kitchen.

“He’s a little miffed because of something Eren said- well meowed, but he’ll be okay.” Erwin reassured his friend.

“I honestly give zero fucks that he’s mad. I’m always mad, he can get a little taste of how I feel when people just show up in my house for no reason and bother the shit out of me.” Levi said before he too, turned and walked out of the bathroom, going to the living room and sitting on the couch. Still petting Eren as he picked his book back up and got back to reading. “You guys can leave any time you know!” He called out to his friends, Eren meowing in what the raven guessed was agreement.

* * *

It’s been a couple months since Eren and Armin had met and they seem to be getting along a lot better than they did the first time they met. The blonde had shifted into his cat form a few times and Levi had almost tripped over both of them so many times he had to shut them in his room so they wouldn’t get their paws stepped on. This resulted in the both of them meowing a the bedroom door to be let out and Levi almost throwing his coffee table against the wall because he couldn’t take the noise anymore. Aside from the raven wanting to rip his hair out of his head, he’d say that he kind of enjoyed the blonde Neko’s company. It was nice having another person around, it was kind of lonely with Eren, since he couldn’t actually understand anything the cat was saying, but at least he could understand most of what Armin said, when he was in human form. When the blonde wasn’t talking science or being his usual more intelligent than most self. It was nice to have someone to complain to, after all he had a lot to complain about afterall. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but Armin was his favorite out of his group of friends.

“Hey Armin, do you know where I left my tea?” The raven called out to the blonde, searching through the living room for the cup of tea he was sure he had set right on the table next to his laptop. The laptop was still there but the tea was nowhere to be found.

“How am I supposed to know where you put your tea?” Was Armin’s response as he walked into the room with Eren curled up in his arms. The cats emerald green eyes blinking slowly in a sign of contentment. The black collar that Levi bought him a few weeks ago was resting around his neck and the little silver bell attached to it jangled a little bit every time Armin brushed his fingers over the collar. Eren let out a soft meow before he rested his head on Armin’s arm and closed his eyes, his soft purring getting a little louder when the blonde’s fingers brushed over his ears.

“I could have sworn I put it next to my laptop.” Levi said as he searched around the living room again. “Where the fuck..?” He went to go look in the kitchen and he found his cup on the counter next to the stove. “How the-” The raven stomped over to the cup and snatched it up off the counter. Furiously walking into the living room and setting his cup down on the coaster, he turned to Armin who looked amused. “You don’t speak of this to _anyone _.”

“Don’t worry Levi.” Said the blonde as his tail swayed behind him. “Nobody will know of how you went crazy because you misplaced your tea.”

“Shut up you piece of shit.”

* * *

Levi was tired.

He had a long day at work. Seriously, how long could two people fight over the last box of Fruity Pebbles? About 15 minutes apparently. The raven hated his job at the local supermarket, but he had to work there to get money to help pay the bills. His normal weekday job paid him a lot, don’t get him wrong, he just wanted to make a little extra cash on the weekends. And since he had a cat to take care of as well as himself, he appreciated the little extra cash that he used to buy Eren a few toys and treats. Levi has always wanted a pet, and finding Eren that day while he was on his way home was a good thing. He had been lonely without Eren there. Even with Hanji and others visiting him often he still felt a little empty. In all of his 28 years of life he had never thought that he needed someone, or something, to keep him company as much as he needed Eren to. He told himself everyday that he did the best thing for him in all of his years of life by rescuing Eren from that alley. Not only that but he saved a life. If it wasn’t for him, the brown cat would be dead and he would have felt extremely bad for not saving him. He was glad that he hadn’t just walked away that day months ago. He really did enjoy having the cat around. Even if he was a pain in the ass most days. Levi was just glad that Eren didn’t seem to have a problem with bathing. The raven didn’t know what he would do with a cat that hated water and didn’t want to be cleaned. He would never allow anything in his house to not be cleaned at least twice a week. Call him a clean freak, he just didn’t like the idea of all those germs in his house, and he certainly didn’t like the idea of getting sick because tiny, microscopic particles of god knows what fucked with his immune system.

After Levi had gotten home and took the keys out of the ignition, he walked to his front door and bent to grab a package that he didn’t remember ordering from in front of his door. He looked at it and it had a note on it in Armin’s handwriting. At least it wasn’t from some stranger trying to frame him for murder. The note on the box said, _These are for Eren. I’ve had them for a while, and don’t worry, I cleaned them. Hopefully the little shit will like these. Tell him I said hello, by the way. _Levi snorted and fished his keys out of his pocket so he could unlock the front door. As soon as the door opened he heard the unmistakable meow from Eren. The cat rubbing himself against Levi’s ankles and tripping the raven up as he tries to walk in the house further than the entryway.

“Eren, you gotta get out from beneath my feet if you don’t want me to step on you. You’re gonna trip me, and I’ll probably break my neck. Then who’ll feed you?” Levi told the cat that was now on his hind paws, with his front ones resting on Levi’s knee. Eren was curiously sniffing the box.

“I really don’t understand you Eren, you’re a strange one.”

The cat meowed and ran into the kitchen. Levi shook his head and set the box onto the kitchen counter. Eren jumped up there with a small meow and started sniffing at the box again.

“What’s in there that’s got you so interested?” The raven asked him. “These are Armin’s old toys, so I have no idea what’s in here. Even though he says he cleaned them already I’m going to clean them again just to make sure.”

Eren meowed and jumped up onto the bow, scratching at it a little bit before sitting and staring at Levi with wide, green eyes. The raven stared back and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s in here that’s got you so weird?” He pulled his pocket knife out and pushed Eren off the box so he could cut it open. As soon as he opened the flaps Eren stood on his hind paws with his front ones against the box and he sniffed, his face inching closer into the box.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Levi dug into the box until his hand hit something with a rough texture. He pulled it out and Eren immediately tried to snatch it out of his hand.

“Seriously? Catnip? _That’s _what got you all excited?” The grey eyed male shook his head before throwing the catnip onto the floor. Eren darted after it and pounced on it the minute he was close enough. Levi figured that would be enough to tide the cat over until he got the toys all washed and ready for him. “You stay there while I clean these.” He held out the box in Eren’s direction, knowing that the cat wasn’t paying attention at all. “I’ll be right back.” He took the box into the laundry room and dumped the boxes contents into the washing machine before pouring in detergent and starting it. He threw the box into the corner and went back out to where he last left Eren. The cat was still playing with the catnip and Levi wondered how long it would take before the brown mop of fur would get tired of it. He watched Eren play for a bit before he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the cat has he batted the nip away, and sent it to both Hanji and Armin. Hanji replied immediately with “HE’S SO CUTEEEEEEEEE!!!!” Armin took a little longer and his response was “Fucking weirdo” with a couple of laughing/crying emojis.

Levi snorted and pocketed his phone. He walked over to Eren and took the catnip from him, ignoring the meowing coming from the cat he put the catnip up on a shelf that he hoped Eren couldn’t reach, but he was a cat, they were known for getting into shit they shouldn’t be getting into. They were also very good climbers so he could probably get to it anyway. “Come on buddy.” Levi said. “Let’s go get you some snacks and the we can cuddle on the couch yeah?” The raven picked Eren up and the cat rubbed his face all over Levi’s. “Yes, yes, I like you too you little shit.” The man scratched behind Eren’s ears and felt his whole body relax. He didn’t know having a cat would be so good for him. He wasn’t so focused on his work anymore so he was able to get other shit done like cleaning the house or feeding himself actual food. He had to admit that finding Eren and bringing him back was the best idea he’d ever had in all of his 29 years of life.

“I think I might have to take you to the vet to see if everything’s okay with you after I found you in the alley. It’s a bit late for that, but better late than never I guess.” Levi said as he opened his fridge to grab the orange juice bottle. “Plus I also have no idea how old you are so maybe they’ll be able to tell me that too. I have no idea because I’ve never owned a pet before to we’ll figure it out.” He set Eren back onto the floor and grabbed a glass from the cabinet to pour his juice in. “I did feed you this morning right?” The raven glanced over at the cats food bowl to see that, yes, he did feed Eren this morning, and he’s not losing his mind. “I haven’t had anything to eat except that one piece of toast this morning, and I’m hungry. So let’s see what food we have.” He searched through his fridge, there was fruit and vegetables in there, he could make a fruit salad, or a regular salad. “Hmm.” The raven pondered as he opened his cabinets. There was cereal boxes and a box of pancake mix. His freezer had a couple of microwave meals in it for when he was too lazy to make an actual meal and also a bag of chicken nuggets that Hanji ate whenever she came over.

Eren meowed and pawed at Levi’s leg. He looked down and smiled slightly at him. “What are you doing?” The man asked. Eren just meowed again and brushed up against the ravens legs. “Brat.” Levi snorted. “Guess it’s going to be fruit salad and pancakes for dinner.”

The cat let out a purr and hopped up onto the chair in the dining room where he could see Levi work in the kitchen.

“You’re a strange cat, Eren. I don’t understand you.” The raven said as he got the fruit out of his fridge, and a bowl out of the cabinet.

Eren meowed before setting about grooming himself. Levi rolled his eyes at him and started working on his dinner.

* * *

Levi sighed as he signed his last bit of paperwork and took a sip of his cold tea. He grimaced and smacked his lips together. He hated when his tea got cold, but tea was tea and he would drink it anyway. Not without a lot of grimacing and mental whining though.

He stood and collected all of his work before turning the light to his office off and closed his door. He nodded to all the people that wished him a good evening and waved to Hanji who was at her desk. She smiled widely and waved back. He kicked open the door to Erwin’s office and dropped the paperwork onto the man’s desk.

“Good evening, Levi.” Erwin says and pulls the files toward himself.

“It will be once I can get home and de-stress.” The raven says and Erwin smiles.

“I know that feeling.” The blonde says and Levi can tell that he’s thinking of Armin.

“Let Armin know that whenever he wants to see Eren he can. I’m not going to hold the guy back from seeing one of his friends.”

Erwin nodded and said that he’d be sure to tell the blonde neko.

Levi left his office and made his way down to his car.

“If that cat knocked over my damn cactus again I’m going to shave all his fur off.”

——

“Eren I’m home!” Levi called as he entered his house. He kicked his shoes off at the front door and locked it behind him.

When he didn’t hear the jingling of the bell that he put on the cat's collar he furrowed his eyebrows and peeked around the corner into the living room. What he saw on his couch made him freeze in his tracks. There was a teen boy on his couch staring at him. He, too, seemed to he frozen in his place, his big, emerald eyes wide and his chocolate brown hair was messy and all over the place. He could see the collar on the boys wrist and he narrowed his eyes.

“Who are you?” Levi asked.

“Eren.” The boy replied and held up his wrist, causing the bell to jangle and Levi noticed the tail flicking behind him.

“So you’re a neko then?” Levi asked and walked further into the living room, closer to the boy- or Eren he supposed.

“I- yes…” Eren replied and curled into a ball on the couch.

“Why haven’t you changed before?”

“I have, it’s just always when you’re at work. I didn’t know how you were react.”

“My best friends boyfriend is a Neko, you hang out with him all the time.” Levi pointed out. “I wouldn’t treat you badly just because you were born different.”

Eren slowly relaxed and looked over at Levi with wide curious eyes. “You’re not going to yell or get mad at me?”

“Why would I?”

Eren shrugged. “My other owners always got angry with me and threw me out. That’s how you found me, the caretaker I had before you found out about me being a neko and her dad made her get rid of me. I was out there for a few days before you found me and took me in. I couldn’t be more grateful. I’ve never had someone as accepting and nice as you.” He looked up at Levi with watery eyes and his tail was curled by his side. “Thank you for not throwing me out, Levi.”

The raven opened his arms and crushed Eren to his chest. “Of course, Brat.” Levi said into the Neko’s hair. “I’d be the biggest asshole if I didn’t let you stay, even though my best friends boyfriend is a Neko and I’m also friends with him. Which reminds me…” Levi pat Eren’s head. “Armin might be coming over sometime tonight or tomorrow. I told Erwin that they were welcome over anytime they wanted. I’m sure Armin’s going to have fun knowing you’re a Neko.”

Eren laughed. “He’s going to hit me for not telling him. He’s asked me so many times and I never answered, I’ve always changed the subject but I know he’s been suspicious.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he did hit you.” Levi says and pats the Neko’s head again.

“What do you want for dinner?”

* * *

“So you really were a Neko this whole time?”

“Yes- OW!”

Levi looked on in amusement as Armin slapped Eren’s shoulder before crushing him into a hug.

“What’d we say, Brat? We knew he was going to hit you.” The raven said and put a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

“I wasn’t expecting anything else.” Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around the other Neko’s waist. “It’s nice to actually talk to you guys.”

“It’s nice to talk to you as well, and actually understand you.” Erwin says and takes a sip of his coffee. “Armin has his suspicions, but he was never too sure. I guess now we know the answer.”

Levi sighs and covers his ears. “Hanji’s coming.” He says before his door flies open and the crazy brunette in question jumps through the open door and onto Eren.

“MY SWEET EREN!” The woman shrieks and Levi grimaced.

“How’d you do that?” Armin looked over at Levi with wide eyes.

“It’s like a sixth sense.” The raven shrugs and takes another bite of his oatmeal. “The least you could have done was close the door behind you.”

“Sorry Grumpy pants.” Hanji says before turning around to close the door. “I had a feeling something happened, so I made my way over. I’m glad I did! I got to see Eren again, but this time he’s a human.”

“Umm... yeah.” Eren says and slowly backs away from the woman and over to Levi. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re terrifying?”

“Plenty of people have said that, and I’ve been called much worse Darling.” Hanji says and prances into Levi’s kitchen. “Awww, Levi, you kept my dinosaur chicken nuggets in here?”

Levi rolls his eyes and ears more oatmeal. “I’m definitely not fucking eating those nasty ass processed white substance nuggets. I very _seriously _doubt that’s real chicken.”

“Whatever it is, it’s good.” Hanji says poking her head around the corner. “You’re just a party pooper.”

“Sure.” Levi said dryly.

“Eren! We need to go out some day and have an ‘Us Day’.”

Eren nodded. “That sounds good.” He glanced over at Levi, seemingly asking for permission.

“Do what you want, Brat. I’m not your dictator.”

The brunet grinned and started talking to Armin a mile a minute about what kind of things they could do. Levi just shook his head and hid the small smile by eating more oatmeal.

* * *

Eren and Levi seemed to live together perfectly. They did the chores together- Levi always double checking how clean the house was after Eren did it. The neko slowly got to the ravens standards of cleanliness. They both had specified times to shower, Levi in the morning and Eren at night. They decided on meals together and just overall lived together peacefully. Well- as peaceful as you can get with Hanji coming over every other night to scream about random shit. Eren was terrified of her and Levi was used to her shenanigans. It doesn’t mean he enjoyed her coming over though- he didn’t.

“Levi, are you going out for work soon?” Eren asked as he peeked his head around the corner of the doorway to the raven’s room.

Levi looked up from where he was making his bed and nodded. “I’ll leave in a few minutes. Do you need anything before I go?”

The neko shook his head and went back into the living room to watch whatever was on tv. Levi had Netflix, and Eren watched things on it all day. He did do his chores, and went out for walks every now and then, but most of the time he was on the couch in the living room watching something on the tv. Whether he was drawing or reading with the tv on for background noise, it was on for most of the day. Levi didn’t mind, he always had to have background noise for him to do anything so he never got mad at Eren for it.

“I have to get to work now.” Levi said grabbing his jacket. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Okay.” Eren waved the man off and turned back to his show.

The raven rolled his eyes playfully and locked the door behind him.

* * *

“Thank God, it’s over.” Levi said, dropping his face into his hands. “That fucking paperwork kicked my _ass. _”

“Well hopefully your ass isn’t too sore for you to move, because I’m sure Eren is awaiting for you at home.” Erwin said, standing next to the raven’s desk.

Levi felt a small smile cross his face. The brunet neko and Levi had been living together for the past year and they’ve grown closer than Levi was with either Erwin or Hanji. He couldn’t deny that the brat was good company. Erwin, Hanji, and Armin always teased him about living with Eren, but they all loved him just as much as Levi did.

“Guess I better get home then.” Levi stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. “Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting, now would I?”

Erwin smiled at him as he left and Levi waved at Hanji whenever the woman turned to look at him. She grinned and waved back. Levi was thankful for all his friends and he didn’t know what he’d do without any of them. Eren included. He hails a cab and tells the cab driver his address before relaxing back in the seat.

——

As soon as Levi had opened his front door, he could smell something really good. He kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket up before calling out to Eren that he was home. He turned the corner to the dining room to see that the table had been set and Eren was standing next to it with a big grin.

“Welcome Home.”


End file.
